la carta de Tía petunia
by Eric15-chan
Summary: corregida, la Tía Petunia escribe una a carta Harry


Harry Potter es una de novelas fantásticas escrita por la autora británica J. K. Rowling, en la que se describen las aventuras Harry Potter y sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, durante los siete años que pasan en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Solo juego con los personajes

 **La carta de** **Petunia**

Para Harry James Potter

De Petunia Dursley

Cuando encuentres esta carta Vernon, Dudley yo ya nos habremos marchado debido a las advertencias, ya que eres buscado por los mortifagos, los cuales también irán tras nosotros, al ser tu familia de sangre, para tortúranos por ser "MUGGLES" y para saber tu paradero.

El día de mañana nos habremos marchado con esos magos que nos tiene que proteger del señor tenebroso, de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, de Lord Voldemor como tu madre lo llamo la última vez que estuve en contacto con ella, si a veces hablaba con Lili mi hermana menor, la que se fue, la que me abandono y se convirtió en "doña perfecta" la "oveja negra de la familia" o el "bicho raro" aunque en realidad estos apodos se los puse por la envidia y celos que me deba, el pensar en las grandiosas cosas que aria en ese colegio de con sus amigos, lejos de donde yo estaba, claro Vernon no lo sabe y quisiera que siguiera siendo mi secreto o bueno nuestro secreto Harry, el que yo anhelaba ser parte de ese mundo.

Sé que no es mucho pedir que guardes este secreto después de todo no nos volveremos a ver, después de todo no somos la familia que necesitaste y el hechizo de Dumbledore ya no te protegerá en cuanto seas mayor de edad.

También sé que nunca he sido una tía ejemplar para ti, no fui amorosa, ni comprensiva y disfrute el ser mala contigo, y tal vez si esos magos obscuros nos atraparan estás en tu derecho de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte y dejar que los dementores o cualquier otro ser mágico acabe con nosotros.

Si Harry yo tu tía Petunia tengo más conocimiento del mundo mágico del que crees o del que yo misma podría admitir en público cada año iba con Lily y mis padres a comprar las cosas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y en tu primer año yo sabía dónde estaba el andén 9 3/4 penes que si no sabías de la entrada perderías el tren y no irías a Hogwarts y no diré que esperaba eso por protegerte en realidad no quería que fueras ya que yo nunca pude ir, también recordaba que en verano está prohibido que hagas magia pero supongo que me quede callada cuando hacías esas bromas por la culpabilidad de que yo te trataba tan mal, por eso mismo es que escribo esta carta, no… no me disculpare no tengo derecho hacerlo y tampoco lo aria, la verdad es que no me arrepiento, aunque no lo creas lo que hice lo hice pensando en Lily yo tenía mis motivos, mis egoístas motivos.

Hoy escribiendo esta carta a tan solo un día de irnos hay tantas cosas que te quisiera decir pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, porque que tu tendrías que a ver huido aunque dejaras a esta familia que te maltrato y te trato como si fueras un estorbo, no te hubiera culpado jamás te trate con amor, ni te di el cariño que necesitabas al ser un niño sin padres no te di lo que merecías, eras solo un bebe el día que llegaste a mi puerta.

A la puerta de esta casa donde viví 20 años y ahora tengo que dejar de un día para otro y debes estar pensando "si los atrapan los torturaran para encontrarme y no sé si iría en su ayuda" no es como si esperara que fueras, aunque salvaste a mi hijo de un dementor, él me lo conto, y te agradezco por eso, lo más probable es que si fueras en nuestra ayuda eres como Lily y no solo por tus ojos, hay veces en las que pienso y si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y Lily viviera con Potter y contigo y si Vernon y yo hubiéramos muerto no se talvez en un accidente de tránsito, Lily hubiera sido amorosa con Dudley, lo habría educado con cariño y serian amigos, no irían juntos al colegio pero no habría sembrado odio en tu corazón ni en el de mi hijo.

Y saber eso me molesta más después de todo era "doña perfecta", tan diferente a mí, aún recuerdo como hablo conmigo a la edad de 11 años antes de irse a Hogwarts.

Lily: "A lo mejor cuando llegue allí... ¡Espera, Tuney! ¡Escúchame! ¡A lo mejor cuando llegue allí puedo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y hacer que cambie de opinión!"

Petunia: "¡Yo no quiero ir! ¿Cómo voy a querer ir a un estúpido castillo para aprender a ser... ser...? ¿Crees que quiero convertirme en un... bicho raro?" (Pero la verdad es que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ir habría hecho cualquier cosa, que estúpida he sido por ese deseo)

Lily: "Yo no soy ningún bicho raro. No deberías decirme eso." (La primera vez que la llame así y que la herí)

A Lily tan buena, tan perfecta y tan noble, aun cuando te veo a los ojos logro verla y me odio más por saber cuánto daño le hago al dañarte a ti pero al mismo tiempo siento que la castigo más que nadie.

Es doloroso dejar mi casa, he vivido aquí durante 20 años y ahora marcharme de un día para otro, porque "me torturarían", "que no se detendrán ante nada", ¿crees que no se de lo que son capaces?

" _¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SÉ DE LO QUE SON CAPACES?; aquella noche en el_ _Valle de Godric no solo perdiste a tu madre, yo perdí a mi hermana._ " aquella noche del 31 de octubre, yo perdí a mi hermana, si Harry mi hermana esa que IGNORE Y FINGÍ que no conocía a esa que no pude llorar y no creas que no la llore por Vernon tu tío no se hubiera atrevido a prohibirme llorarla, no pude porque no sabía que sentir, la odie más que nunca de nuevo me dejaba y con una gran carga, contigo, te odie, te odie tanto.

Y desde ese momento no sabía que sentir por ti, una vez más demostraba que yo no era nada comparada a ella. No la llore porque de alguna forma sé que murió por su valentía por su estúpida valentía y por salvarte a ti, aun a si estoy orgullosa de que murió salvándote te preguntaras ¿porque?, y la respuesta es la que cualquier madre comprende, si mi hijo Dudley estuviera en peligro yo también daría mi vida por él no lo pensaría así como lo hizo tu madre. (Tú heredaste esa valentía).

Y hablando de Dudley lo he mimado desde que nació, obteniendo montañas de regalos por su cumpleaños y por Navidades y entonces tirándolos porque quería más, teniendo ocupadas dos habitaciones de la casa sólo para juguetes que no usa, lo he malcriado y le enseñe a que eras menos que él, tengo que decir que en eso hice un excelente trabajo él te detestaba como vernon y yo pero tu nobleza lo hizo cambiar, y aun así él te quiere te ha tomado afecto por esa nobleza y valentía que tienes hoy me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Y tengo que confesar con vergüenza que en tu cumpleaños y en navidad si te compraba un regalo lo escogía con cuidado el que le gustara a un niño como tú, pero jamás te los llegue a entregar no esperes que te diga que hay una habitación oculta llena de ellos porque no la hay esos regalos jamás llegaban a ti porque yo los destruía cada vez que te veía, te pareces tanto a James Potter al que hizo la barrera entre yo Lily más grande al que se la llevo y aunque la hizo feliz, no la protegió al hombre que tanto odio yo Petunia Hermana mayor de Lily quien fue bruja hija de "normales". Lo odie el debió protegerla, el debió protegerlos, para que le serbia ese poder si no salvo a mi dulce Lily, porque ese era la chica más dulce.

Siempre tan opuestas yo crecí amargada y atada a lo material y Lily creció dulce y libre

Pero eso ya no importa porque yo sentía que me vengaba de él y de ella cuando tú estabas triste, cuando tenías miedo, cuando a mi hijo le daba lo mejor y a ti las sobras, debido a esto al verte a los ojos veía a Lily reprochándomelo, y aunque me sentía culpable pensaba que también estaba pagando por abandonarme primero se fue a Hogwarts y después con Potter ella vivía en un mundo mágico el cual yo envidiaba también pensaba que si te trataba a si tu corazón se secaría y la magia se iría extirparía la magia que hay en ti y no te irías a Hogwarts no irías a donde yo no pudiera ver que estas a salvo, porque a pesar de todo no quería que nada malo te pasara, no quería que murieras o te lastimaras de gravedad, a hora veo que lo hice todo mal y tu aun así nos intentas proteger.

No te diré cosas como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad cambiaria, evitaría que Vernon y so estúpida hermana Marjorie Dursley te molestara NO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NO LO ARIA. Todo sería tal cual fue pero aun así tenías que saber todo esto, no busco tu perdón solo te agradezco porque aun cuando fuimos los peores familiares en el universo tu no nos dejaste a la deriva en estos momentos peligrosos y tengo que reconocer péseme lo que me pese que eres mejor que yo y tengo que pedir que por favor no mueras sobrino sobrevive como Lily tenía que a ver hecho y vive feliz aunque nunca más nos veamos.

Te quiere tu tía Petunia Dursley

Incluso Vernon muy dentro de él te tiene cariño

Cuando Harry encontró esta carta ya avía terminado la guerra y regresaba a casa de los Dursley solo por sus cosas esas cosas que dejo en su habitación, debajo de un tablón, las necesitaba eran su consuelo y recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts él sabía que los Dursley no estaban, pero pronto regresarían, seco las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al leer la carta y dejo una nota a su tía la cual decía:

Sobreviví y seré muy feliz, el Asesino de mis padres a muerto firma

Harry James Potter

¿Y qué tal? Merezco comentario, Galletitas, Ranas, Cruciatus ¿Algo? Saben que acepto de todo, menos avadas


End file.
